Secret of the Ocean
by Lucifer Satanicus
Summary: Three years since Malomyotismon... All seems calm. But one thing was forgotten, and cost the real world dearly... FIRST FIC! R&R FLAMES WELCOME! rating for later chapters. CHAPTER 2 UP! Daikari hints...
1. The Egg

Disclaimer: It don't own digimon and never wil cries.  
  
"Three years... For three years we've sat here and done nothing to stop them... We've not sent a single troop to try and destroy them... Why? Why!?"  
  
"Because we were not ready. The forces of the Dark Ocean have always been and always will be powerful. But we never could exceed or even match the level of the destined ones. That is why we have waited three years since my pawn, Malomyotismon, was destroyed. They think that they have won this war. Well, soon they will know, that it hasn't even begun yet!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
"Davis? Davis? Davis Motimiya!" the man yelled at the sleeping 15 year old boy.  
  
"Yeah, I'm up... What is it?" Davis replied to his math teacher, still only half awake.  
  
"Please answer the question on the board, Mr. Motimiya." The teacher directed his pointer to the equation on the black board.  
  
"Uh... Lemme think..."Davis sat, staring at the equation.  
  
"Forget it, TK, will you please answer the equation?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Sure, the answer is X=37." TK said without flinching.  
  
"Very good Mr. Takaishi, you could learn from someone like him, Mr. Motimiya. Now, moving on to the next equation..."  
  
"Man! I did it again! Why do I always look like an idiot?" Davis hit his head against his locker.  
  
"Because, everyone compares you to TK. And frankly, next to him, you do look like an idiot." Ken said back to Davis.  
  
"Yeah, whatever... Let's go get something to eat... A nice cheeseburger'll settle my nerves. Hey! There's Kari!" Davis was sidetracked from his junk food fantasies by Kari Kamiya, the girl he had liked since before he even knew her.  
  
"Great, there he goes again..." Ken said as Davis dropped his stuff and tore after Kari. She was walking down the hall towards the parking lot.  
  
"Hey... Kari... What's... Up..?" Davis gasped for breath when he caught up to her.  
  
"Nothing, why?" She said simply.  
  
"No reason... Just thought I'd ask..." Davis smiled and Kari walked out to the waiting buses.  
  
"Isn't she great?" Davis asked Ken when he caught up with all of Davis' things.  
  
"Sure, but remember, no matter how great she is, she's still going out with TK." Ken said as he handed Davis his Bag.  
  
"Yeah... right... TK..." Davis put his bag on and the two friends walked outside.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Screams were heard in the Kamiya household that night. Tai scrambled out of his bed to see what was wrong. He rushed into his sister's room. Kari was sitting upright, she held the covers up to her face, and her eyes were wide as she turned her head to her brother. He walked over and sat down on her bed.  
  
"Another nightmare?" he asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Uh huh..." Kari relaxed a little at her brother's protective touch.  
  
"Hey, it's all right. It's only a dream." Tai comforted his little sister.  
  
"They're getting worse... It's the ocean, Tai, the Dark Ocean... It's like it wants to come back an try to take me again... I'm so cold..." Kari was shivering.  
  
"It's okay, nobody's going to let anything happen to you." Tai wrapped his arms around his sister. And as he did, Kari noticed something happening to her alarm clock. Everything started going haywire. Like an electrical surge, all the lights in the neighborhood began flashing and flickering. This had only happened once before, when both Tai and Kari were very young. It was a sign, a sign that a digi-egg had entered their world, which usually wasn't a good thing.  
  
The 18 year old Tai ran outside to the balcony and stared at the sky. Just like before... A giant egg floating in the sky. He could only watch as the great monstrosity swirled in the heavens and prepared to hatch.  
  
"Gatomon! We're gonna need you..." Tai said as he gazed at the egg.  
  
"Tai! Tai, help! It's Kari!" Gatomon yelled at Tai. Tai turned around, Kari's eyes were wide in fear, she looked almost entranced by terror.  
  
"What's going on?" Tai's voice shook with fear as he turned back to the outside, and the impending hatch of the egg. 


	2. The Message

Hundreds of people stared from their windows at the swirling monolith in the air as it slowly lowered itself. After about twenty minutes of this, the hatching began. The egg stopped spinning, and began to crack open. It started in the center, a small crack appeared. Then, like lightning, the opening spread to either side and the towering egg opened. As it did, rain poured from within the egg and from the sky. Slowly the gateway opened and a dark beast fell from within the egg's gaping jaws. The creature was smaller than the last one Tai had seen, much smaller, this one was about the size of a man. It hit the ground gracefully, barely making a sound.  
  
"Kari, grab the D-terminal and get everybody here. Kari?" Tai turned around and looked to Kari, she had fainted, her face was pale.  
  
"Gatomon! Give me the D-Terminal! I don't know what that thing is, but it can't be good..." Gatomon ran to grab the D-Terminal while Tai watched the kneeling figure below. The black beast stood up from its kneeling position, it was at least 9 feet tall, its skeletal body creaked as it raised itself from the pavement. Once it raised itself to its full height it looked around at its surroundings, one large yellow eye was perched upon a thick stalk on its shoulders, it had no face, no mouth.  
  
Gatomon returned and handed the D-terminal to Tai. He immediately began sending messages to the other digidestined.  
  
"I'm going to go see what it is," Gatomon said as she jumped onto the railing of the balcony.  
  
"Gatomon, no. Witout Kari you can't digivolve." Tai said to the Cat digimon.  
  
"I don't think she's getting up tonight, Tai. And I'm not waiting for the others." Gatomon then leapt off the rail and down to the creature below. She landed near it. It turned and focused its one eye on her, "Do not attempt to fight. You cannot match my power," a dark voice echoed through Gatomon's head.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want in this world?" Gatomon spoke back to the dark figure.  
  
"I am Scheletromon, my master wishes for me to give a message to the child of light," the telepathic digimon told to Gatomon.  
  
"Kari won't speak to a virus like you!" Gatomon spread her claws and pounced at Scheletromon. He lifted one sleek clawed hand and Gatomon stopped in her tracks.  
  
"If the child of light won't speak to me, then give her this message. Tell her that the Dark Ocean's army is calling to her, and unless she comes to us, we will annihilate this world, and everyone in it." With that he dropped Gatomon and tore off into the sky.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"She just fainted, she'll be back to normal within a couple of hours," the doctor said as he put on his hat and left the house. Most of the digidestined were either crowded around Kari's bed or sitting out on the couch. All were worrying about their comrade. They did not know why she had fainted or why Scheletromon wanted Kari to come to the dark ocean.  
  
Long after everyone else left and went home, one person remained by Kari's side. Davis Motimiya sat at her side all through the day. At about six 'o' clock in the afternoon, while Tai was asleep on the couch and Davis asleep at the side of her bed, Kari woke. Her eyes fluttered open to the sight of her room. She turned her head and saw Davis asleep, his arms were crossed and his head lay on its side on top of them. She smiled and quietly got out of bed to get something to eat. She had a dreamless sleep, which she was thankful for. She did not want to see the ocean again. The dark atmosphere and evil surroundings terrified her. But right now that meant nothing to her, she was hungry. As she opened the fridge she felt something. As if someone was watching her, she slowly closed the refrigerator door and quickly turned around, "Gatomon, you scared me."  
  
"Kari, I have to tell you something..." the small digimon said in a serious voice.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"He was at the mega level, I could feel that. But even for that stage, his power was enormous. I'm afraid I couldn't beat him even if I was at the Mega level." Gatomon sat outside with Kari, talking about what she had encountered, and what she had been told.  
  
"I don't know if he was one of the most powerful, or if all of the digimon there are as powerful as he is, "Either way, we can't let you enter the dark ocean again."  
  
"Just don't tell any of the others. I don't want any of them to worry about me. It's too hard just by myself, it wouldn't be right to bring others down with me," Kari stood up and walked back towards the apartment building. Davis then came running out, "Kari!!! Oh my god, are you all right!?"  
  
"I'm fine, Davis. Fainting isn't a deadly disease or anything. Now come on inside, we can make something to eat," Kari and Davis then walked inside the building, Davis beaming.  
  
"Kari... I hope this works out okay... I don't think that any of us could bear losing you..." Gatomon said as she followed the two inside. 


End file.
